


The Art of Legilimens

by pumpkinscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Potions Class, Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape/Reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: Doodling in class had always been a favourite pastime of hers. Well... her second favourite. Nothing could beat daydreaming about her favourite teacher, the equally infamous Severus Snape.Consequently, she didn’t do her research well enough to know he was a Legilimens... and it’s to her disadvantage.





	The Art of Legilimens

(Y/n) sat in Potions class, sketching out a broomstick on her paper. All of the classes here were so boring— they were too easy. She didn't have to try to get an Outstanding. 

Thing is, she had to draw to keep her mind off someone. The thought of him dwelled in her mind constantly, and she couldn't get enough of it. 

Every time she thought of Snape, her stomach tingled, and it sent a shiver through her body. She couldn't concentrate— not that she would need to— this class was easy for her. 

"Miss (y/l/n)," Snape's voice suddenly rang across the room. "Pay attention. You need the practice."

"Pardon me, Professor," she said, "But I don't. You know I already know all of this!"

"Don't talk back to me," he said. "Now pay attention!" 

"Ugh!" She suddenly exclaimed, her anger issues getting in the way of school again. "How come I'm still stuck in my sixth year when I should be in my seventh! All I learn about in this stupid class this year is Polyjuice Potions and different antidotes! What's the point?"

"Detention!" Snape snapped suddenly, "with me, later today."

(Y/n) groaned and sat down in her seat. For one, she didn't fancy the idea of being in a classroom until ten o' clock at night scrubbing floors, but on the other hand, she did quite like the idea of being in a classroom, alone, with Severus Snape until ten o' clock at night. After Potions class ended, her friend walked up to her and wished her good luck. She would need it. 

Later that night, she made her way to the Potions classroom. There was nobody inside and she wondered if she had the wrong time, until Snape slowly walked into the classroom behind her. 

"Good evening, Professor," she said. 

"(Y/l/n)," he said, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I interrupted your class?"

"No," Snape stated. You are here because I need to talk to you about something. Do you know what Occlumency is?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know how it works?"

"Yes sir."

"You don't seem to be very good at it; being a skilled Legilimens myself, I can penetrate your mind at any point at any time without you noticing."

Shit, she thought. Shit, shit, shit. That's means he can see into my mind and he has probably seen me think about him. 

"Seeing your most previous thoughts," he continued, "I think I have figured something out for myself." He stepped towards her, leaned forward slightly, and brushed his hand against her thigh. She shivered. "I can even see what you are thinking right now." 

Her face turned red and her chest fluttered. 

"Oh yes," he leered, "I know all about those. Those little skips in your heartbeat when I say your name. Those flutters in your chest when you meet my eyes."

"Sir—?" 

He put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. She quieted down. He took her hand off her mouth and locked his fingers around the back of her jaw and pulled her lips forward. He kissed her hard. She pulled back. 

"Professor, what?—"

"Is something wrong, (y/l/n)?" He smirked. This was something she had been wanting for a long time. Why would she say no?

He was much older than her. And her teacher. He was regarded as the meanest and coldest teacher in school, she might add.

"You shouldn't be doing this!" she hissed, and made an attempt to escape his presence. As she turned, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

"Don't pretend you don't want this," he sneered. "I know your thoughts, (y/l/n). Don't lie to me."

She stood still for a moment until her drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She could almost smell his desire when he locked his mouth onto hers. She saw him pull out his wand and flick it, causing the door of the classroom to lock and a spell was cast over it. She couldn't resist him anymore and she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him against her. He smirked when he felt her body against his, and returned the favor. He grabbed her waist and pulled her forcefully against him; her heart skipped when her crotch hit his tent. 

"Bloody hell..." she exclaimed and he smirked again. He kissed her roughly and his hands caressed the sides of her hips. Then, he slipped his hands up her shirt, pushing it off. She let it fall to the floor and she continued kissing him as she slipped his robes off and he slid her tights off. 

He kissed her neck and collarbone, extracting quiet groans that barely escaped her lips. Soon, the rest of their robes were on the floor and she didn't leave detention until 11:00 that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was younger, so it probably isn’t as good as my current works. Practice makes perfect, right?
> 
> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
